


A soul to bleed on

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Rimming, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: Sequel toAll alone in a moonlit shanty





	A soul to bleed on

Silver comes awake with a start as his hips jerk up. There’s a hot, wet mouth wrapped around his cock and when he throws the covers off he’s greeted with the sight of Flint, eyes closed blissfully as he sucks Silver down to the root. Silver moans softly, reaching out to touch Flint’s hair. Flint’s eyes open slowly, smiling obscenely around a mouth full of Silver's cock. He pulls off with a wet sound, his hand stroking down the shaft slowly as his eyes roam Silver’s body. Silver had fallen asleep last night with trepidation, wondering whether he’d wake up with a knife to his throat. He hadn’t contemplated waking up to being sucked off.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Flint licks across the tip of his cock and Silver sucks in a sharp breath, “I had a need to taste you.” He tries to answer but Flint’s mouth closes around the head of his cock again and all he can do is moan, his eyes rolling up into his head as pleasure suffuses his entire body, and he breaks out in a cold sweat. Flint flicks his tongue at the slit, probes gently at the opening, his fingers skating lightly down the shaft. He strokes over Silver’s balls at the same time as his cheeks hollow and he sucks hard at the head. Silver feels his cock twitch inside Flint’s mouth, he fists his hands in the sheets, _holy mother of god_ , Flint’s mouth is _so fucking good_ , his hips shift restlessly and Flint throws his arms over Silver’s stomach to keep him still.

Flint hums around him, the vibration travels up Silver’s spine, spikes into his brain and makes him shiver. He tries to shove himself further into Flint’s mouth, but Flint’s grip is strong and keeps him still. Flint pulls off once more pulling Silver’s foreskin all the way down, his tongue flicks back and forth under the head, licking across the delicate bundle of nerves. He pulls the foreskin up and over the head, his thumb rubbing just under the covered ridge. Silver hisses, his body twisting into the touch as he starts to pant, his heart  jack rabbiting in his chest. Flint licks at the base as his hand slowly jerks the shaft, moving further down his tongue lavs across Silver’s sac, sucking each side into his mouth, his tongue tracing and swirling, his mouth sucking delicately, his teeth just barely grazing, making Silver shudder and moan.

He spends so long sucking at Silver’s balls that there’s spit sliding down the crease of Silver’s ass and Silver can’t catch his breath, his body is strung so tight, pleasure coursing through him, making him feel like he’s floating. Flint moves back up, his tongue licking up the right side of Silver’s cock, swirling over the head, and then down the right side. His teeth scrape along the base and Silver bucks. Flint hollows his cheeks, draws up slowly, hard suction the entire way, bobs his head fast when he gets to the head, his tongue twisting around once again, Silver’s fingers thread into Flint’s hair, his breath rasping out fast as he fucks up into Flint’s mouth. Flint hums again and Silver hears himself make a sound he’s never made before, his body covered in goosebumps. Flint pulls off without warning and Silver almost cries. Flint strokes him with his fingers, working his foreskin back and forth over the head, pulling up with his thumb and forefinger, and Jesus _fuck,_ Flint is a god damn expert at sucking cock.

“You have such a beautiful cock. So thick. I can still feel the way you fit inside me.” Silver’s cock twitches and Christ, who knew that someone talking about his cock was going to do it for him, but god the sound of awe in Flint’s voice, “Can’t wait to have it again.” Flint swallows him all the way down and Silver shouts at the ceiling, his breath ragged as he tries to thrust upward, Flint holds his hips down tightly. All he can do is lie there and feel the way Flint’s throat closes around him, the tight squeeze, the lack of his breath where his nose is pressed to Silver’s groin. Silver feels his eyes roll up as Flint swallows around him convulsively. Flint bobs his head a half a dozen times before pulling up, his tongue glued to the underside of Silver’s cock, pressing hard against the thick pulsing vein.

He licks at the head with little kitten licks before saying, “You taste as good as you feel.” Wide sweeps with the flat of his tongue all over Silver’s cock, up and over, across and down until Silver is whimpering, desperate for a harder touch. He licks across Silver’s balls, over his groin, he pulls the hair covering Silver’s cock delicately with his lips. He scrapes his teeth over Silver’s hip bones, it’s the kind of torture Silver didn’t think existed. Flint rubs his beard along Silver’s cock and Silver chokes on his own spit at the rough burn, the pain searing into him, his stomach clenching as he tries to move away and closer all at once. Silver’s whole body flashes hot, sweat popping out at his temples, under his arms, he swears the room is starting to spin.

Flint pulls Silver's legs over his shoulders as he licks down under Silver’s sac, along his perineum and then the wet drag of tongue over his hole. Silver groans, his hips jerking hard. Flint hums and Silver feels it in his fingertips. The tip of Flint’s tongue circles around slowly, flicking quickly and then probing at the center of him. Silver whines, his hands fisting in the sheets as he rocks up, “Please, please.”

His thumb pets over Silver’s hole, pushes in slightly and Silver doesn’t know where the sounds coming out of his mouth are coming from, but his blood is pounding in his veins, white wash behind his eyes, his whole body is nothing but one giant nerve ending as Flint licks into him with hard strokes, his teeth catching on Silver’s rim, his beard scraping over Silver’s ass, the sharp prick only dancing Silver closer to the edge. Silver's fingers claw at Flint’s arms, “James, touch me, please, please.”

He feels as well as hears Flint chuckle against him before he pulls away. Silver blows out a frustrated breath as Flint walks his fingers over the shaft of his cock, “Here, is this where you want me to touch?” Silver doesn't bother answering, the amusement in Flint’s voice tells him it’s not going to happen. Silver’s body wilts back to the bed, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tries to catch his breath.

Silver’s cock is lying in a small puddle of his own slick, Flint lifts his cock off his stomach and licks through the fluid gathered there, he hums in the back of his throat before licking across the slit of Silver’s cock. Silver gasps, his hips shooting up. Flint goes down slowly, his tongue twirling until he gets to the base, his nose pressed tight to Silver’s pelvic bone. He sucks Silver leisurely, like he’s savoring the taste of Silver on his tongue, like he has all the time in the world.

Flint starts to bob his head again, slow and deliberate, every move of his tongue is precise, executed in a way that is designed to drive Silver completely out of his mind. Flint gets to all fours between Silver’s legs and Silver can see the play of muscles in Flint’s back, he can’t help but reach out, feel the strength in the Flint’s biceps under his fingers and for as much pleasure as he’s currently receiving, Silver wants to kiss him.

Grabbing a hold of Flint’s arms he tugs, his cock falling from Flint’s mouth in surprise as Silver pulls Flint over him. He tips Flint’s head up and licks into Flint’s mouth. The taste of himself on Flint’s tongue makes him moan, shifting to press up against Flint’s bare body. Flint’s skin is warm and soft and Silver pulls him in with a leg around his hip, pulls hm down until they’re touching from chest to ankle. Flint’s cock slides against his just as Flint's tongue is licking along the roof of his mouth and Silver is overloaded with sensory input. He presses up, rubs his cock along Flint’s hip, the head smearing through the thick copper hair at Flint’s groin. Reaching down Flint takes both of them in his fist, Silver pulls out of the kiss with a gasp, his eyes looking down. Flint’s fingers are slender and seem almost delicate for a man who has spent the past ten years as a pirate captain. Just as Flint tightens his hand Silver can feel the traces of calluses from years of handling a sword and Silver can’t help but remember the damage that Flint's hands can do and the gentle, reverent way he touches Silver now is a head spinning contrast.

He strokes them slowly, his fingers tightening and releasing at the exact right points and Silver finds himself lifting into the touch, his mouth pressed to Flint’s neck as he watches them together. Silver pushes his fingers into Flint’s hair and brings his mouth back, his tongue sliding wetly along Flint’s, touching his teeth, playing hide and seek sewed inside an ever deepening kiss. Their mouths work together, open and closed, pushing and pulling and soon Flint has forgotten about their cocks, both his palms pressed to Silver’s cheeks, tilting Silvers head, his teeth nipping at Silver’s lips, sucking his tongue. Flint’s body settles against his as the kiss goes on, everything forgotten except the tangle of their tongues and the soft meet and press of lips.

By the time the kiss ends they’re both out of breath and Silver’s mouth feels swollen and hot, his head feels fuzzy and he’s nearly dizzy with euphoria, a sappy smile he can feel spreading across his face. Without warning Flint gets up, walks to the middle of the room, and sinks to his knees, his hands lying limply on his thighs, his eyes zeroed in on Silver’s cock. Realization creeps in and Silver feels like he’s been hit by a ton of bricks.

Silver climbs out of the bunk and walks toward Flint’s prone form. He watches Flint’s face carefully, but all he sees is hunger in his eyes, want in written on his face, in the way he licks his lips as he watches Silver’s cock bounce with every step. Reaching out he puts his thumb on Flint’s bottom lip, it’s wet from his tongue and swollen from their bout of kissing. He pulls down and Flint’s jaw opens, his tongue flicking against the tip of Silver’s thumb. He presses down on Flint’s tongue, Flint’s eyes flutter, color blooming in his cheeks, spreading down his neck. Wrapping the fingers of his other hand around the base of his cock, he shuffles forward, touches the bow of Flint’s top lip with his cock head. Flint’s tongue flicks up against the underside and Silver sucks in a sharp breath.

Pushing in one slow inch at a time, Silver holds Flint’s jaw open, watches his cock as it slides against Flint’s tongue. He catches Flint’s eyes, they’re half lidded, the green disappearing rapidly behind the black of his pupil. He weaves his hand into the hair at the back of Flint’s neck, “Suck me.”

Flint moans and pushes forward, his mouth closing around Silver’s cock, hot and tight and so fucking good Silver has to close his eyes, can’t watch the way Flint’s lips look sliding down his shaft. He expects Flint to pull off half way, he doesn’t, just keeps taking and taking until his nose is pressed to Silver’s stomach, his beard scratching at the delicate skin of Silver’s groin. Silver’s breath stutters out as Flint swallows around him, his throat closing around the head of Silver’s cock. When his hips jerk forward Silver hears the exact moment Flint’s breath chokes off. It makes his stomach flip over, and when he looks down, Flint is looking back at him, gaze hungry and lustful.

“You love it don’t you?” Flint’s lashes flutter and he pushes forward another inch, the obscene sound of his gag reflex engaging echos around them. Silver’s fingers trace his cheekbone, down the side of his face until he’s cupping Flint’s jaw, “You love choking on my cock. Such a whore for it.” Flint just moans, his jaw going slack in Silver’s hand.

Silver pulls out slowly, mesmerized by the shine of spit on his cock, let’s the head sit on Flint’s bottom lip for several seconds, “Take it.” Flint goes down fast, his tongue swirling, his lips sealed tightly around the cock in his mouth. Silver lets his head fall back, his hips jutting forward, fucking into Flint’s mouth, pushing deep and then out, his hands wrapped around Flint’s head, keeping him still as Silver fucks in and out.

He loses track of time, the only thing that matters is the feel of Flint’s lips, the hot slide of his tongue, the desperate way Flint whines each time Silver pushes to the back of his throat. It’s all so good, it makes Silver feel ten feet tall, makes him believe in magic, makes goosebumps pop up on his arms, forces him to lock his knees to keep them from shaking. Silver’s no stranger to having his cock sucked but he’s never used anyone like this before. He’s never had anyone who wanted it like this before, but the satisfaction he hears in Flint’s own moans tell him that it’s what Flint wants, what he needs.

When he looks down he can see Flint’s cock hard and wet at the tip, the head peeking out of his foreskin, he sees Flint’s cock grow even harder right before his eyes as he cuts Flint’s breath off once more. Long press in, the air gone, long hold before pushing in another inch, tears starting to leak out the side of Flint’s eyes. He pulls back, spit trailing down Flint’s beard as he pulls out before shoving back in, over and over until Silver feels his orgasm building. He feels his cock jerk, swelling and Flint moans, sucks harder, his hands coming up to hold Silver’s ass, to make him move faster, harder, deeper, hint of teeth and Silver chokes on a breath, his body going rigid, knees locking, and _god_ the sound of his cock jamming into the back of Flint’s throat, the pressure of it closing on him throws him headlong over the edge. He comes hard and thick down Flint’s throat, his cock twitching and pulsing.

Silver’s brain shorts out, his mind wiped blank for a good ten seconds before he staggers back enough to pull his cock free. He falls gracelessly to his knees in front of Flint, his hand reaching for Flint’s cock, it only takes one stroke and he’s coming hotly over his stomach and Silver’s hand with a decedent moan that Silver will never stop wanting to hear. He's absolutely stunning in his pleasure, flushed from his forehead to the middle of his chest, his stomach clenching tightly, hips fucking up helplessly into Silver's fist, his mouth open around a the most gorgeous sound Silver has ever heard, lashing fluttering wildly. Flint falls forward his body resting against Silver’s, he’s shivering so hard his teeth click together. Silver’s gets them up and back to bed, quick wipe down with the sheet and then he has Flint curled into him with a satisfied hum. It's hours before they make it above deck.


End file.
